Suprise after the Mission
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Lavi and Kanda experience some of the worst on the mission, now they have become even closer. But is Lavi willing to give up everything? What will happen to Kanda now that another darts poison has gotten into him? M-preg Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

"Yu-chan! What's the mater?" Lavi asked, hopping over to where Kanda stood by a two-seated Motocycle. The younger male was glaring pensively at the second seat.

"Don't call me Yu-chan, Baka-Usagi." Kanda spoke coldly, turning his glare on Lavi now. Lavi was used to it, it didn't faze him like it used to. The red head gave a pout.

"Aw, but what's the matter?" he whined, knowing he would most likely never get an answer if he kept things up.

"Che, Moyashi thinks he's going with me when we search for Akuma." Kanda said, giving Lavi a disatisfactory look.

"I could always go with you, Yu-chan!" Lavi piped in happily, hoping he wouldn't be stuck on foot for this mission. Kanda looked at him with suspicion beforing giving a small nod that he could.

Their mission was to split up into two groups and scout around the city and an old castle. It was a more modern town, but not busy or cramped. It was large enough to take up most of the day scouting. Komui had given the Motorcycle to Kanda and whoever he took with him to scout the castle. Komui had said that he didn't want them to waste their time getting there.

"Thanks Yu-chan!" Lavi said happily, hopping onto the seat behind Kanda. Lavi wasn't sure if Kanda noticed how awkward it was but he put it off, not wanting Kanda to come after him with Mugen.

"Che, Baka." Kanda said to him after getting the thanks. Turning it on and reving up, he felt Lavi's arms wrap around his waste and he flinched, ready to slice Lavi through with Mugen.

"Sorry, only think I have to hold onto Yu-chan." Lavi said sheepishly, calming Kanda's anger slightly. Kanda gave a small growl before pulling out onto the to road.

Lavi's grip tightened around Kanda's waste as he picked up speed. The wind wipped around his face, making his snuggle it into Kanda's back. Kanda seemed not to care much, giving in to it as long as he was away from Allen.

It wasn't long until they came upon the old, seemingly abandonned castle. Driving up to the front double doors, Kanda killed the engine and propped the motorcycle so it wouldn't fall. Then he noticed Lavi still gripping onto him.

"You can get off now." Kanda said with an air of anger. Lavi slowly unwrapped himself from Kanda and stood on shakey limbs. Kanda glanced at him, seeing the trembling. "Che, you're shaking." Kanda pointed out to Lavi, stepping off the motorcycle next to him.

"I-I know... I don't know why..." Lavi trailed off, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and to rid himself of the shivers. Kanda gave him one more small glance before turning to look at the large castle.

"You go around left, I'll go around right. We'll meet in back." Kanda said, walking to go around the right side of the castle.

-**Lavi's POV-**

I just nodded, walking to the left, looking around to see if I spotted anything out of the ordinary. My tembling still hadn't stopped, and I wasn't sure why... I couldn't figure it out.

I was not walking on the side of th castle, looking up at overhanging balconies and curtained windows and doors. A small woodland area was on this side, so there wasn't a lot to see, but I kept my ears clear to pick up any sounds.

Freezing as a crash was heard from the back I ran around to see a weaker Akuma. The back area was a garden with paths and a large pool with a fountain. Reaching for my hammer, I was knocked by the Akuma's arm and sent spiraling into the friggid water of the pool. Did I mention it was the middle of fall?

Giving a shout as I hit the water, I tried once more to grab my hammer but the temperature was to much of a shock that my limbs didn't respond very well. Struggling against it I finally pulled myself above the water to see Kanda fighting the Akuma, finishing it off just as I got out of the water. Now my body was trembling tenfold what it was before.

**-Normal POV-**

"Baka-Usagi!" Kanda shouted out, running over to the sopping wet red head. Taking off his jacket was instinct and he had Lavi take off his wet one and put his on. "What were you thinking?" Kanda shouted at him again, stopping to notice how bad Lavi was shaking. "Che, lets get inside before you freeze to death."

Lavi nodded weakly, standing up and following Kanda in through the window the Akuma had broken. The castle was dark, save for the dim lighting from the cloud covered sun filtering in. Kanda searched the different rooms, finding that the rooms were left in a near perfect condition. A small layer of dust coating things.

Opening one door Kanda founded a bathroom and checked for hot, running water. There was. "Take a shower to heat up, I'm going to find you some clothes." Kanda said before leaving Lavi in the bathroom with the shower running on hot.

The shower was small, yet the water was hot and there was a shelf stacked with a few towels on the wall. Stripping down, he hung Kanda's exorsist jacket on a hook on the back of the door and placed all his wet ones on the floor. Keeping his eye patch on he stepped into the heat, sighing as it warmed his limbs.

Lavi's shaking had stopped by the time he stepped out of the shower, towel drying his hair and body he slipped Kanda's jacket back on his now dry body. The jacket was the only thing dry and large enough to keep him warm. He hung his clothes over the beam holding the shower curtain so they would dry.

He had his back turned when Kanda walked back in, holding a stack of clothes. Lavi spun around out of shock, not expecting the intrusion. Kanda had his eyes adverted while he handed Lavi the clothes before he stepped back outside.

Lavi sifted through the clothes and put on a pair of white pants and a black long sleeve shirt, also putting on a pair of socks as his shoes were soaked. Slipping Kanda's jacket back on he stepped out to see Kanda leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Kanda's eyes opened when he heard the door close and saw that Lavi was dressed and warm looking. Lavi motioned to the jacket. "You can have it back Yu." Lavi said, seeing as Kanda only wore a black shirt to cover his torso.

"It's fine. But for now we have to see if there are anymore Akuma." Kanda said while pushing himself off the wall and walking down the hall. Lavi followed close behind, not want to get left alone and lost. "I've already searched the upper levels, but barely any of this one." Kanda said while opening door and checking. Lavi did the same, Kanda taking the left doors and Lavi taking the right.

They searched and listened for anything before coming into an older room where there was little to no light shining into it. Lavi stayed near Kanda, both of them slowly walking through the room, trying to see anything. A loud crack was heard and they both gripped their weapons, ready for an attack.

"What was th-" Lavi never got to finish his sentence as the floor caved in beneath them, sending them careening into the basement level.

**-Kanda's POV-**

I sat up from the mess of splintered wood and carpet. The dust was settling and vision was more poor then when I was up a level. "Lavi!" I called out into the darkness, wanting to know if he was still alive. "Lavi!" I called once more when I recieved silence, this time I was startled to hear a women's laughter. I reached to my hip to grip Mugen to realize it wasn't there.

Candles lit up around the room, bathing it in an orange light. I climbed out of the ruble to see a young girl sitting in a chair wearing an olden times dress.

"Who are you?" I shouted at her, needing to get an answer. She was an Akuma, I just knew it. Being able to disguise herself meant she was a high level. Where is Mugen! I thought.

"Alice is the name, but my name won't matter soon enough when death claims you." she just laughed, her long, curled hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"What have you done with Lavi?" I shouted once more, knowing I shouldn't care about the idiot anyway.

"Oh, you mean him." Alice said while a light flickered on to show Lavi standing next to her, his head hung low. Something wasn't right about him, he wasn't trying to fight back, it was like he was oblivious to anything. While Kanda was distracted she threw a dart at him, hitting his arm. "It won't kill you, don't worry, but it has many effects including some long term ones. I've decided that he'll be the one to finish you off. " Alice said with another sadistic laugh before snapping her fingers and dissapearing.

I turned my back and looked to the ruble and saw Mugen's hilt, knowing I could reach it to go after the Akuma. I made a move for it but before I could do anything I was kicked in the side and knocked to the wall.

Coughing and lacking the breath to speak I looked up to see Lavi standing before me. I knew something was wrong and Alice's words went through my head. "_I've decided he'll be the one to finish you off._"

**-Normal POV-**

Kanda dove to the side to evade a kick to the ribs. Grabbing Mugen from the rumble he stood up to unsheath it before it was knocked out of his hands. "What's the meaning of this?" he shouted at Lavi, angry that he had turned against him. Lavi looked up to face Kanda, and that's when the younger noticed it.

Under Lavi's left eye was a purple flower marking, spreading up to his temple. His one green eye was unreadable, blank. He made a move to step forward before his face contorted into pain and his hands shot up to hold his head.

"R-run..." he choked out. "S-she's controling me... I-I can't stop..." Lavi continued to struggle with himself, while Kanda took his chance to retrieve Mugen a second time and draw his blade. "Y-you have to strike me d-down..." Lavi managed before he was pushed back into his own body.

"Che." Kanda said, holding position and waiting for an attack. A voice that was not entirely Lavi's came from the redhead. A dark chuckle that made the hair on the back of his neck rise. Lavi was right, he couldn't stop it.

"Now, now, no need to look so afraid." the voice spoke from Lavi, a smirk placed on Lavi's features. Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen. "And here I was hoping for no fighting... we'll just have to fix that." Lavi lunged at him, hammer in hand. It happened so fast, Kanda had barely enough time to block it.

They fought in the candle lit room, exchanging blows and taking few hits. Kanda saw an opening to strike Lavi, like he said he should, but he froze before he could plunged Mugen into Lavi's stomach.

"_I can't do it..._" Kanda thought oddly to himself before he was pinned to the wall, Mugen slipping from his grasp. Lavi's hand held his throat and left him dangling a few inches off of the ground. Lavi was inches away from his own face, to close as Kanda struggled to be let go.

"Couldn't do as he said, such a shame. This is going to be fun." 'Lavi' spoke with another dark chuckle. Kanda was just about to ask what would be fun when prying lips were pressed to his own.

"_Shit!_" Kanda thought as he stuggled to free himself, but it was no use. Lavi, or the Akuma controling him, didn't let got, nor did they let up.

"I see you finally realized it." the voice chuckled, trailing down to Kanda's neck where he nipped and sucked at the exposed skin. Kanda made a noise between a distressed whimper and a growl, trying to shove away.

"Stop it!" Kanda growled turning his head to force the lips from his neck.A particularly hard bite sent a shout from his mouth and echoing through the room.

"Vocal, I like it." the voice said with an ominous chuckle. Before Kanda could prevent it from happening, his shirt was torn off, exposing his chest. It was one of the few times where he didn't wear the bandages. The lips were covered his own again, a tongue forcing it's way into his mouth. Kanda did the one thing he could, he bit down until he tasted blood.

Lavi's body jumped away with a howl, leaving him to fall to the floor in a heap, gasping for breath. Lavi moved in on him again but Kanda started evading him. He jumped and dove to get away, not having Mugen to help him.

"Baka-Usagi! Fight back, what are you doing!" Kanda shouted, trying to get through to the red head. Normally he would have struck him down, no questions asked, but something stopped him from doing so.

"You're mine." the voice whispered from behind him. He turned his head to see the sadist smile before being shoved face first into the wall. Kanda tried to escape but felt his strength leaving him, it had to have been one of the darts effects. "You're power escapes you now, I'm not taking anymore chances."

Kanda tried to fight, to land a hit, to do something to stop it. He knew what was going to happen, and he let his distress show on the outside for once. There was nothing else he could do.

His pants were ripped from his body, leaving him bare and shivering in the cold. He looked for something to grip onto but found none. "_Damn it... reduced to this..._" he thought as tears pricked his vision and spilled over when hands griped his ass tightly. He did the last thing he could do, his pride escaping him. "LAVI!" he screamed out, his voice panicked.

Lavi was snapped back into his body, the Akuma's possesion leaving him. The marking under his eyes dissapeared and he blinked to get his vision back. The candles went out, placing them back in the dark. Kanda slipped to the floor in front of him and curled up, shivering and trying to shield himself. "Yu..." Lavi whispered before realizing everything. He immediately picked up Kanda's jacket that he had been wearing before he was possesed and placed it around Kanda.

Kanda barely noticed, his eyes glued to the floor, mind racing about what would have happened. Lavi also knew what he would have done, no, what the Akuma possesing him would have.

"Yu... Yu-chan..." Lavi didn't get an answer, nor any response. He bent down next to Kanda and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kanda." he said, knowing his would work.

Kanda snapped his gaze up to Lavi, fearing it wasn't him. His raven hair had fallen from the tie and his bangs were scattered over his forhead. Eyes wide and brimming with tears he realized that it was Lavi, and not the Akuma. "L-Lavi..." he whispered.

"Yu-chan!" Lavi said quickly, pulling the younger into a hug. "I'm sorry... I thought I told you to strike me down." Lavi said, putting aside that Kanda was hugging him back.

"I couldn't do it.. I just... Lavi I don't know..." Kanda still had no energy, and everything had already caused a lot of stress and he soon passed out.

"Shit... looks like things aren't going to be the same anytime soon." Lavi spoke to himself as he picked Kanda up, keeping him covered.

Out from the broken floor above flew Timcanpy. Allen's voice sounded through it. "Lavi, Kanda, are you all right? I just defeated a higher leveled Akuma who called herself Alice."

"Kanda's unconcious but we're fine. She did a number on us, especially Kanda, before escaping." Lavi answered, walking over and retrieving Mugen.

"I'll see you back at the hotel then." Allen said before Timcanpy flew off. Lavi carried Kanda on his back up to the ground level after fumbling around trying to find stairs in the dark.

He remembered where his clothes were in the bathroom and set Kanda down on the floor. Checking to see if they were dry, he pulled them down and swapped clothes and placed Kanda in the ones he wore before. They were warming from having his body heat on them.

Kanda stirred slightly when Lavi picked him up once more, this time bridal style to carry him out of the mansion.

"Sh, just rest Yu-chan." Lavi said, knowing Kanda was probably still unconcious. Setting him on the motorcycle, he sat behind, reaching uncomfortably around to the handles. It was the only way Kanda wouldn't fall, so Lavi dealt with it and turned on the engine, driving away from the castle and all the dark things that had happened there.

It took a half hour to get back to the hotel, the sun aleady set the hoizon by that time. Shutting off the motor Lavi carried Kanda up to there room where Allen waited. Once he opened the door and stepped in, Allen was already talking.

"What happened? I couldn't reach you guys at all and then the Akuma showed up. What's going on?" Allen quickly asked, worried when he saw Kanda and the emotions shown on Lavi's face. Lavi placed Kanda down on one of the two beds in the room before walking to Allen and sitting on the other bed next to him.

Making sure to keep the volume down, as not to disturb Kanda, Lavi explained everything that had happened to Allen. Including all that he feared from it and what was going to happen. "Yu-chan is different now, but I won't know for sure until he wakes." Lavi concluded. Allen staed at him in shock after hearing the explanation.

Sure, he knew Kanda was always tough, but to be reduced to the state Lavi had last seen him in. Allen could barely believe it. Sweeping his eyes over the small hotel room Allen shook his head.

"We should be getting to bed now, it's late and we still have until tomorrow afternoon till we leave." Allen said quietly, standing up and going to the side of the bed before slipping in to sleep.

Lavi sighed and stood, taking off his jacket and shoes before taking a spare blanket and pillow and laying them between Kanda's and Allen's beds. He lay wide awake for a while before drifting off.

-**Break**-

Lavi was jolted awake by a rough shaking on his shoulder. Opening his eye he looked up to see Allen, worried expression and all. Blinking, Lavi sat up.

"It's Kanda." Allen said, pointing to the bathroom door where painful retching sounds could be heard. Lavi winced, almost wanting to cover his ears. Kanda never got sick, it just wasn't him. He glanced up to Allen, wanting to know more but the teen just shook his head.

"Shit... I want to go see but I'm afraid I'll get run through to the hilt with Mugen." Lavi said with a laugh that was a bit shakey. Allen gave him the look that said 'You know more, go check'. "Fine..." Lavi mumbled, standing up and stretching as he walked over to the door.

Allen watched with worry, ready to jump up in case anything happened. Lavi softly knocked on the door, not wanting to startle and a muffled voice was heard, but not understood.

"It's Lavi... are you okay?" Lavi asked, prepared for the worst. He heard the flushing of the toliet and then a weakened voice that wasn't much like the usual Kanda.

"N-no... come in." It was almost like Kanda was pleading with him, like he was afraid.

"_This Akuma had to have done something to him._" Lavi thought to himself as he gave Allen a 'wish me luck' glance before stepping into the bathroom.

Kanda lay on the floor, shiveing and looking pale and feverish. His eyes were red rimmed like he had been crying, but Lavi saw no tear streaks. "Yu-chan...?" Lavi asked, shocked at seeing him in such a condition. "What happened that I don't remember?" Lavi asked, needing to know.

"H-hit... by... dart... many things... to happen." Kanda said between small waves of pain. Lavi knew with the Akuma's sick sense of humor that this wouldn't be the end of everything. Lavi was right, something about Kanda had changed, and not for the better.

"You were always quick to heal... can you make it till we get back to the Order?" Lavi asked, bending down to stroke some of Kanda's hair out of his face. Kanda nodded weakly, closing his eyes and relaxing. "I'll be right back." Lavi said before leaving the bathroom.

"You're alive?" Allen asked, slightly shocked at seeing no harm done to Lavi.

"He was hit with a dart that had something on it, it's causing him to be weak and sick and more is to come." Lavi said, walking over to Kanda's bag and pulling out new clothes for him. Allen nodded, thinking of things that might happen. "Allen, you can leave on the motorcycle and get back before us. Yu-chan and I will take the train." Lavi said, watching Allen's face light up.

They had to leave in an hour, Allen being able to go now. Lavi stepped back into the bathroom and handed Kanda the clothes which he changed into, Lavi hiding his face to not see anything. Once Kanda was done Lavi had him sit on the covered toliet lid. He was still to weak to argue back.

"What are you doing Baka-Usagi?" Kanda asked, giving him a small glare as he walked over to him. Kanda was about to say more yet when hands ran themselves through his hair he shut his mouth and leaned into it.

"Suddenly like your hair being played with?" Lavi snickered, pulling it up into it's usual ponytail and tying it.

"Che." Kanda answered.

"_At least he's pretty normal._" Lavi thought with a laugh, helping to get things packed up before they had to leave.

-**Break**-

On the train ride Kanda had fallen asleep next to Lavi on the seat, his hood covering his head while he leaned against the older male. Lavi just pet his head gently, happy that Kanda was something other than angry. His thoughts trailed back to what he had told Kanda.

"I told him to strike me down... why didn't he do it?" Lavi wondered out loud, still stoking Kanda's head through the hood. "I guess I never really wanted him to anyway..." Lavi said, averting his eyes to the floor and feeling sadness and something else go through him. "Wit, what am I saying? Does this feeling mean... I like Yu-chan." Lavi realized, stopping his petting.

A blush rose on his cheek as he thought back to all the times he and Kanda had been so close, even if Kanda had always been cold to him. Through their childhood, since they were 6 and 7 they had known each other. That was 12 years ago, and now they were 18 and 19, Lavi being older.

He looked down at the form snuggling into him and couldn't help but lean down and place a small kiss on the part of Kanda's head was exposed. "I like you..." he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips.

Lavi froze though when Kanda stirred and looked up at him with slightly shocked eyes. There blue color pierced though Lavi as he watched Kanda lean up and place a kiss on his cheek. Lavi was dumbfounded.

"I don't know... but I might like you to... could just be the effects... though." Kanda muttered before drifting back off to sleep. Lavi sat rigid in shock of what he just experienced before watching out the window until their stop.

It wasn't long till they made it back to the Order, Kanda sleeping away, hidden under his hood. Lavi was informed to take him to the Medical unit as Allen had already arrived and given the mission report and that no Innocence was detected or found.

Lavi did as told and Kanda was taken to a private room, asleep as he was, to get tests run on him. Lavi was still pondering what had happened on the train ride, thinking to was Kanda had did and said, he placed a hand up to his cheek where Kanda's lips had touched. Deep in thought he hadn't known Lenalee was standing before him.

"What, now freak out that I'm near you? What girl this time?" Lenalee asked with a smile, knowing how Lavi got sometimes.

"No girl...' Lavi answered, still thinking.

"Really?" Lenalee asked, shocked, snapping Lavi back to the real world. "You have some explaining to do." Lenalee said, taking a seat in front on him on the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. She wore shorts instead of her skirt, getting sick of everyone trying to look up it.

"You hear about what happened to Kanda?" Lavi asked, having to clear that up first. Lenalee nodded, waiting to hear more. "On the train ride... I realized that I like him, and not like a friends... but..." Lavi stopped.

"Romantically?" Lenalee asked, seeing Lavi nodded his head.

"So I leaned down, thinking he was still asleep, and placed a kiss on top of his head but it turns out he was up and... He said he might like me and kissed me on the cheek... but I don't know cause it might be caused from the dart." Lavi rambled on to Lenalee who sat listening carefully to all Lavi had to say. She waited until he was finished before giving a small giggle of amusement.

"You never know Lavi, he might be speaking the truth." Lenelee said, not considering how it was going to affect Lavi at all.

He looked at her and his eyes widened before closing as he slumped to the side in a dead faint. Lenelee freaked out and called for help and Lavi was placed on a small cot-like bed to rest until he woke up. Lenelee went to check on Kanda and then went to wake up Lavi.

"Lavi, get up!" she shouted in his ear loudly, startling him awake.

"What!" he shouted to her. She looked like she had just ran, panting for breath. She gave a sweet smile.

"Kanda's awake, and he wants you. You've got so see him." She said before walking away. Lavi jumped out of bed and ran to Kanda's room, slowing as he arrived.

Opening the door slowly he looked into the room to see a lump hiding under the covers of the bed and things thrown around the room. "Yu-chan...?" Lavi asked cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The blankets moved and shifted before being flung off. Lavi didn't expect it but he was tackled to the floot and being... licked?

Opening his eyes he saw Kanda, straddling him, licking his cheek. What shocked him the most was Kanda's new appendeges. Atop his head were two ears, swiveling towards any sound they could pick up. The next was a tail protruding from his lower back, just above the low riding pants waist.

Kanda seemed to have returned to his senses and he sat back, still straddling Lavi, a blush covering his cheeks. Lavi was speechless. "I... I can't help it." Kanda said, his ears folding down, a frown on his lips.

"Can't help what?" Lavi asked, oblivious.

"This!" Kanda shouted. "I can't help not being near you, being attracted to you!" Kanda said in frustration, gripping onto the front on Lavi's shirt. Lavi was about to say something more when lips crashed over his own, moving against them slowly and sensually. Lavi couldn't help but push back, nipping at Kanda's lower lip. They pulled away, Kanda flushed and panting softly. "They told me the liquid on the dart caused these changes on my body. They also said it heightened my need for the things I liked or wanted." Kanda spoke softly, adverting his eyes shyly. "That happens to be you... Lavi."

Lavi stared and blinked, then stared some more. "What?" he asked, mouth gaping open. Kanda growled and leaned down before speaking into Lavi's ear.

"It heightened my need for things I want, which just so happens to be you." Kanda said, knowing Lavi got the picture. Lavi sat up quickly, making Kanda yelp and wrap his arms and legs tightly around Lavi's body so he was sitting in his lap and flush against him.

"But you're... I'm... eh?" Lavi sputtered confused. Kanda gave a glare at his stupidity.

"Che, Baka-Usagi." Kanda said before placing a softer kiss on Lavi's lips. "It makes me show what I truly want against my will... makes me show emotions I wouldn't normally show. Understand now?" Kanda said. Lavi nodded, his boy numbed at what he had just heard. "I was so afraid when I thought you were going to... you know... But now it's different, Lavi, I need this." Kanda said, voice taking a begging tone when he said Lavi's name.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked, not wanting to do something he would regret later. Kanda nodded, flashing a small smile.

-**Yaoi**-

Lavi crashed his lips over Kanda's, hearing his mewls of pleasure as he nipped at his bottom lip. Kanda opened his mouth slightly, his tongue meeting Lavi's as they wrestled, Kanda pressing ever so closer to Lavi. Lavi tugged Kanda's hair down, letting it cascade around them. Kanda's arms wrapped around his neck, hands tangled in the soft red locks of hair.

Lavi's arms were wrapped around Kanda's waist, pressing them flush together. Lavi's hand wandered down to stroke Kanda's black tail. Kanda tore away from the kiss throwing his head back with a moan of pure bliss. Someone had to have heard that.

"Ah! Lavi..." Kanda gasped out, feeling his arousal course through his veins.

"Sensitive are we, how about these?" Lavi teased, reaching his hand up to stroke Kanda's furry black ears.

"Nya!" Kanda moaned out, rocking against Lavi. His hardened member digging into Lavi's stomach. Kanda ass grazed over Lavi's own aching arousal every time he moved, causing Lavi to groan in pleasure.

Lavi kept his one hand up stroking Kanda's ear while the other went back to his tail. The pleasure from over stimulation to his ears and tail was begining to become to much for Kanda to handle. The friction not helping the cause.

"Lavi... I'm g-going to-Ah!" Kanda shouted out, back arching into Lavi as his body tensed an he released. He was laid on the floor, his hair pooling around him and hands up by his face. A flush covered his cheeks and his eyes were half lidded, his breath coming in gasps.

"So soon, I've barely touched you. There's more where that came from, Yu." Lavi said with a chuckle, peeling Kanda's shirt off along with his own before leaning down to suckle on the youngers neck.

Kanda moaned and mewled as Lavi left numerous markings on his neck and chest. He was in heaven, pure bliss, nothing was better. His arousal came back, harder than ever, aching to be touched.

Lavi trailed down Kanda's chest, hit tongue buning a flaming path to one of his nipples. Kanda couldn't contain the moans at the feeling. Everything was overly sensitive.

Lavi trailed lower after abusing both nipples fully. Reaching the top of the low riding pants he tugged slightly. Kanda wiggled his hips, wanting Lavi to take off the offensive clothing.

"Now, we don't want to finish this to quickly do we?" Lavi asked, leaning back up to capture Kanda's lips. He lifted him up and carried him to the bed, tearing the covers away and placing him down onto them. Kanda was a mess, a very horny mess.

"Lavi... please..." Kanda mewled out loudly, tugging at Lavi's pants so he would take them off. Lavi did so, leaning over top of Kanda who had a different idea in mind.

Flipping their positions Kanda kneeled in front of Lavi, a smirk on his lips as his tail swayed. Kanda's face climbed lower and lower until Lavi realized what he was about to do.

"No matter how hot and ungodly sexy that is... you really don't have to." Lavi gasped after speaking at the puff of air on the head of his penis.

"Yes, I know. But I want to." Kanda purred huskilly, swooping down to take a agonizingly slow lick from base to head, effectively shutting Lavi up. Lavi's hand tangled themselve's in Kanda's hair, a reassuring gesture.

Kanda lapped at the head before taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently and twirling his tongue around it. From all the sounds he was recieving he knew he was doing well. He look in a little more as Lavi's fingers massaged his ears, causing him to moan.

Lavi groaned at the vibrations, getting harder then he ever had been. Kanda got a spur or courage and swallowed, taking Lavi in entirely before sucking and bobbing his head up and down at a steady beat. Lavi's fingers tightened, causing him to wince from the pain but he put it aside, focusing on the task at hand.

"I w-won't last long w-with you doing that." Lavi groaned out, holding back from bucking into Kanda's mouth, not wanting to hurt him.

Kanda just gave a moan, causing Lavi to stiffen further. The coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter. Kanda gave one more last hard suck before Lavi released. Kanda flinched back and some got onto his cheek and around his mouth.

He pulled back, swallowing and panting from lack of breath. His cheeks were colored a deeper shade of red, some of the fluid dribbling down his chin.

Lavi immediately felt himself jump back to life at the sight, refraining from throwing Kanda down and fucking him dry. They flipped positions, Kanda on his hands and knees in front of Lavi. His pants were removed, a gasp coming from his mouth.

Lavi moved three fingers in front of Kanda. "Suck on them, it'll hurt less in the end." Lavi ordered, Kanda immediately doing as he was told. Lavi refrained from saying 'Good boy', to aroused to dawdle more than needed.

One his fingers were thoughroughly coated he placed one in Kanda's entrence while strokin his tail to distract him from the pain. Kanda mewled, this time from discomfort but it was soon forgotten with the constant stroking of his tail.

By the time all three fingers were in and stretching him he was gripping onto the sheets in discomfort.

"It'll get better, just hold on." Lavi assured him, bending his fingers to a certain angles before pushing on something within him.

"AH!" Kanda keened in raw ecstasy. Lavi removed his fingers and spread pre-cum over his member to lubricate it.

Lavi flipped Kanda's position so he was facing him before pulling Kanda's legs around his waist, member nudging Kanda's entrance. "Ready?" Lavi asked.

"More than ready..." Kanda purred, pulling Lavi down into a searing kiss before Lavi thrust in slowly. Every small push in he waited for Kanda to adjust, then he was finally in. Waiting for Kanda's go ahead, he stayed still.

Kanda leaned up and licked the shell of his ear, sending a shudder through Lavi's body. "_Go wild._" Kanda said huskily before yelling out as Lavi started a fast pace.

In and out, in and out, Kanda lost count how many times he was trust into. He lost count at 23 when the pleasure fogged him mind.

"Y-Yu..." Lavi groaned out, gripping onto Kanda's member and pumping. At that moment he hit the bundle of nerves within Kanda.

Kanda screamed out, knowing someone had to hear him, but he didn't care. Their pace escalated, their tongues seemingly on fire as they wrestled with each other.

Everything became to much and all at once they fell over the edge. Lavi bit Kanda hard enough to taste blood, Kanda raking his nails up Lavi's back and biting his lip to stop any sounds from leaving him mouth.

As fast as it happened it was over. They both collapsed onto the bed, trying to see and breath again.

Once they had Kanda curled up and snuggled into Lavi as he pulled the kicked aside covers onto them.

"I Love you Lavi..." Kanda whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek like he had on the train, soft and sweet.

"I Love you to, Kanda." Lavi said, petting his ears gently as they slipped off. Lavi knew as long as Kanda had the remanents of the liquid on the dart in him that this would happen often. He fell in his slumber, a smile across his features.

Kanda the same, a smile bringing up the corners of his lips.

-**End(?)**-

I can add more if you like! Just review and tell me so! :)

Hope you enjoyed, first lemon in exactly 8 months!


	2. Chapter 2

-**Chp. 2(Kanda's POV)**-

I woke up to the feeling of warmth... but there was an unpleasent feeling also. I was sticky... and not to mentions sore...

Why was that?

Before I could even stop to understand, thoughts from yesterday and last night flooded through my mind. Blinking my eyes I looked up to see Lavi, messy hair and eypatch, watching me with a soft smile.

-**Normal POV**-

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Lavi asked Kanda, stroking his head affectionately between his ears. Kanda let him do so before remembering everything. He pulled back with slight shock, a soft pink blush covering his cheeks before he burried his face in Lavi's bare chest.

"I'm sorry..." Kanda mumbled into Lavi's chest, recalling how he had practically thrown himself on his best friend. More or less he had.

"For what, this?" Lavi asked, reffering to them. Kanda nodded weakly. "Oh Yu-chan... I wanted to do this as much as you." Lavi said with a laugh, pulling Kanda up to give him a kiss on the nose.

Kanda in turn made a face and licked him on the cheek, giving a small laugh when Lavi made a little face like he had. They snuggled for a little while longer until Kanda sat up, wincing in slight pain.

"We need to shower..." Kanda spoke with mock disgust while standing up and walking to the shower room in the Medical unit. He took the blanket with him, leaving Lavi bare and to follow him.

The shower was hot, cleaning away the mess on their bodies as well as relaxing all their sore muscles. Lavi stepped out before Kanda, leaving him to clean himself pivately. Kanda noticed the claw marks on Lavi's back and there was only one reason why they were there.

Lavi was aleady dried off and had a towel around his waste when Kanda decided to come out of the shower. Lavi helped to dry his hair before wrapping the towel around him like a women would wear it.

"Love you." Lavi said, giving Kanda a quick kiss on the cheek. Kanda just blushed and gave a glare. But it softened when he shivered.

"Che, we need to go get dressed before I freeze." Kanda said as a shiver ran through his body. Lavi agreed and they snuck back to their own rooms, not seen by anyone.

They had agreed to meet in the cafeteria after they got dressed to have breakfast. Lavi had gotten their first, wearing his usual white pants and a blue long sleeve shirt, his hammer strapped to his leg.

Kanda was less excited to be in public with his ears and tail, but he was happy that Lavi picked a spot back in the corner so they wouldn't be seen as easily. Kanda had decided to leave his hair down, wearing a loose fitting, but warm, white shirt and black pants.

Kanda's ears were flattened to his head when he walked into the cafeteria, blocking out the loud noise as he made his way over to Lavi who already had food waiting for him. He snuggled inbetween Lavi and the wall, protected from others peoples piercing eyes.

"I just got a bunch of different foods, hoping you'd like and try some of them." Lavi said while pointing to the various items on all the plates.

Kanda looked at them all, eyes drawn towards a fish shaped cookie-like food. Curious he picked it up an examined in. "What is it?" he asked Lavi, hoping the red head knew. Kanda wanted to try it but for fear of it tasting bad he had to ask.

"It's good, I'd try it. It's full of raspberry jelly that's cooked in it. Sounds weird but I have a feeling you'll like it." Lavi said with a grin, eating a simple piece of toast.

Neither of the boys noticed Lenalee and Allen walking up to them.

Kanda took a small bite out of it and recoiled, sharpy swallowing. "Don't like it?" Lavi asked, watching Kanda's reactions. He couldn't help but think they were cute. Kanda shook his head, still holding the fish shaped food.

"Too hot." Kanda finally said after getting over the pain his tongue recieved. Lavi laughed and took it away from Kanda, recieving a sound of protest. Lavi blew on the uncovered portion to cool it down before holding it out to Kanda. Kanda leaned in and took a bite, smiling and giving Lavi a peck on the cheek and taking it away and eating more of it.

"Aw, that's to cute!" Lenalee exclained, blowing her's and Allen's cover. Lavi and Kanda dead panned, looking up at the two. Lavi was blushing and trying to stutter out words while Kanda drew his ears back and growled, his famous glare in place.

"Lenalee, Moyashi... how much did you see?" Kanda bit out, fighting down a blush of his own. Allen was staring at food and not paying attention, so he had witnessed nothing. Lenalee on the other hand had a tell tale look on her face.

"Sorry Kanda, but I won't say anything." Lenalee apologized, taking a seat and making Allen do the same. Allen finally snapped back to it.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Allen shouted at the raven haired male. Before Kanda could shout something back and jump over the table to maul Allen, the teen was already laying on the floor holding his cheek from being punched. Lavi stood across from Allen and was retracting his arm from punching him.

The cafeteria fell silent, everyone watching the scene the group was causing. Allen sat up and looked at Lavi, a shocked look on his face. Lenalee's matched his.

"His name is Kanda, _Moyashi_." Lavi said while sitting back down next to Kanda, who nearly dropped the food he was holding.

-**Kanda's POV**-

I nearly dropped my jelly filled fish, seeing what Lavi had just done. Sure, I would have done the same, but this was Lavi we're talking about. I couldn't feel anything but the strong need to kiss Lavi that instant, not caring who saw it.

I reached up and tugged on his sleeve making him turn to me. Too late to stop, I lifted myself up the little ways so I was his height before capturing his lips softly. I smiled when he pushed back against me.

Pulling away with a blush, I went back to eating, ignoring everyone else. I hid a smile when Lavi slipped his arm around my waste.

I wasn't sure why I was acting like this... it bothered me some as it was the opposite of how I normally acted. It had to be another thing about the Akuma's poison or whatever we wanted to call it.

-**Lavi's POV**-

I was shocked when Kanda kissed me, but I wasn't one to object to him. His blush was one of my favorite things to see, and as long as no one said anything stupid, I'd act like this all the time with Kanda.

-**Normal POV**-

"That was so cute!" Lenalee shouted out, breaking the silence. Kanda hunched lower, wanting to be hidden from the world.

"Lenalee!" Allen objcted, appalled that she went along with it.

"Kanda would have done worse to you, so consider yourself lucky." Lenalee told the teen, effectively shutting him up for the time being. Allen just grumbled and walked off, not hungry for once.

"Sorry about that Lenalee... I guess I'm just a bit over protective?" Lavi offered sheepishly, not used to the whole relationship thing. Kanda nodded in agreement, still eating.

"It's fine, I think it's sweet of you to protect Kanda. Komui wants to see you two right away though, so I'll walk you there when you're done eating." Lenalee said with her constant smile. Kanda quickly finished eating his food, appetite leaving him. Lavi did the same and soon they were on there way to Komui's office.

-**Kanda's POV**-

Walking next to Lavi I started feeling a bit dizzy, my vision blurring slightly as my blood surged in by head. Gripping onto Lavi's arm to steady myself, he gave me a confused look.

"You okay Yu?' Lavi asked quietly so that Lenalee wouldn't hear us. I shook my head slightly, gripping onto him tighter as a wave of pain coursed through my abdomen.

"_What's wrong with me...?_" I thought to myself as I clutched onto Lavi. Lenalee had noticed our pause and darted over to Lavi and I. By now I was on my knees, my hands over my mouth willing away the urge to throw up. My breath was coming in gasps at the sudden onslaught of pain and nausea, I had never expected it.

My other arm was wrapped around my stomach, applying pressure on the pain to see if it would leave. Nothing seemed to be helping, I know Lenalee had run off to get help but I barely knew Lavi was there.

A coughing fit took over, wracking my body with tremors and lurches. I could taste iron and noticed the blood on my hand and the spots on the floor. It wasn't much, but enough for me to worry. That akuma did a number on me and I couldn't help but know it wasn't the end of things.

"Kanda!" Lavi shouted at me, and I had a feeling he had been trying to get through to me for a while. The coughing subsided but the pain stayed and I rolled over and lay back to see Lavi, who placed my head in his lap.

"La...vi..." I whispered out, not wanting to worry him, but it was to late for that. His eye harbored tears and sadness. I reached my clean hand up and he clasped it tightly in his. "I... l-love y-you..." I whispered out to him, wanting him to hear that from me if anything was going to happen to me.

"Shut up..." I was shocked to hear that, but I understood what he meant. "You're going to be fine Yu... but..." Lavi's tears slipped, how badly I wanted to wipe them away. "I love you too much to let anything happen." Lavi said with his small, forced smile.

The last thing I recal was being picked up and rushed away, most likely to get help. I remember hearing the shouting voices of Lenalee, Komui, Lavi, and even Allen.

-**Lavi's POV**-

Kanda had been rushed into the medical wing once again, Lenalee, Komui, and Allen staying by my side through it. I never wanted anything to happen to Kanda...

"Lavi!" Lenalee snapped me back from my thoughts and I looked up at her and Komui. Allen stayed seated by me, there for moral support I suppose.

"It's about Kanda." Komui spoke, adjusting his glasses before continuing. "We still do not know what he was injected with, but we do know it won't kill him." Those words alone nearly made me cry out of relief. "What just happened is only going to be a one time thing because Kanda, normally quick to heal, has some broken ribs."

"He didn't heal?" I exclaimed, more like "_He didn't tell us?_"

"No, I'm assuming it's also another one of the effects. We've run more tests and will get the results at the end of the week. But until then I was hoping you, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen would like to go on a Mission?" Komui asked hopfully, and I just looked at him before shaking my head. By the time we would get back from the mission, the results would be back.

"Knowing Yu-chan he'll be fine when he wakes up... I suppose." I said, knowing I really couldn't get out of it. Komui nodded and walked off, going to deal with the many other things happening in the Order.

"You sure Lavi, Kanda really didn't look so good..." Lenalee tried to get me to change my mind, but I shook my head. She always worried to much.

"I still have to go either way and I'm not leaving him alone, he comes with us." I said, reasuring her. She gave an understanding nod before moving to sit down.

"We leave at dusk, we won't arrive till the day after tomorrow. We're supposed to find and eliminate a few troublesome Akuma. There has been reports of unknown murders happening, so there is most likely more behind it." Allen said with a sigh, hating the fact that things wouldn't go as quick as he wanted.

Lenalee gave him a small pat on the back before we were all startled by a loud scream in Kanda's room. I was the first one there and running over to Kanda's side. Lenalee and Allen were in after me.

"Damn, he can sure move quick when he wants to." Allen said to Lenalee, who was equally shocked. I was gone in a heartbeat to them.

-**Normal POV**-

Lavi pulled Kanda to him to calm him down from what he was having a fit about. That was when he realized it. Kanda had more of a womens figure, even more so that before. The curves were more prominent and his hips had widened, if he was in the right clothing anyone would think he was a flat chested women.

"I swear to god I am bring that Akuma back from the dead and killing it with my bear hands!" Kanda screamed out, angry beyond reason. Lavi was laughing inside, but rationality took over.

"Calm down!" Lavi shouted slightly forceful, so Kanda would hear him. He regretted it as Kanda turned to look at him. The loud shout from Lavi had startled him and he turned to face him with a quivering lip. Tears forming in his eyes, emotions running wild.

"She... it..." Kanda managed before throwing himself at Lavi and taking them to the floor. Lavi wrapped his arms around the smaller waste and hugged Kanda. He was crying and gripping onto Lavi.

"It's okay..." Lavi shushed him, sitting up to place Kanda in his lap, carefull to keep a hold on Kanda's body so he wouldn't fall. "Komui is giving us a mission Yu-chan. You want to come with Lenalee, Allen, and I?" Lavi asked soothingly, watching Kanda wipe his eyes and give a small nod. He was so unlike himself, and Lavi felt sad that he couldn't help him as much as he wanted to.

"Lavi's right, everything is going to be fine." Lenalee asked so calm it seemed like she had done it before. She was almost jealous of Kanda's body now, she was even that curvy.

"Then let's go." Allen said while standing up and ajusting his jacket. They already had all their packs and supplies. The others followed him until Lavi remembered something.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up." Lavi said quickly while running off in the direction of his room. Kanda just shook his head and carried on with Lenalee and Allen.

"So, Kanda, how do you feel about Lavi?" Allen asked the asian. Kanda was caught off gaurd and almost tripped, losing his balance.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted, but the smile on her lips showed she didn't mind that much. Kanda stared up at the two of them.

"Che, as if you already don't know." Kanda said while crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from them. Laughter filled the hallway and Lavi was soon back by there sides, running in front of Kanda to stop him.

Lavi bent down and tied his white scarf, which he got from his room, on Kanda's head like a headband, securing the ears down. Kanda flushed slightly and held his arms out for a hug but was pulled up, and, miraculously placed onto Lavi piggy-back style. He would never know how Lavi did it.

"Baka-Usagi!" Kanda yelped, tightening his legs slightly and gripping around Lavi's neck with his arms. Lavi chuckled and held onto Kanda's legs to support him.

"I've always wanted to do this, so just be quiet and relax." Lavi said with a smile, feeling Kanda rest his head on Lavi's shoulder and loosen his grip slightly.

The group of four left the order at sunset, heading off on their mission.

-** Break **-

They were on feet, traveling through the night and into the day. They took minor breaks, pushing through exhaustion and fatigue. They had been pushed harder, now was only a test of their strength.

The sun was just begining to set when they had arrived in the small town. It wasn't like the last, but it was more of a community, a village. They were put up in a small home, only having two beds and a couch to sleep on.

"I call bed!" Lenalee shouted tiredly while throwing her bag down on it before taking a seat and slippin her shoes off. Kanda bounded over Lavi's shoulders and onto the bed, resting on a pillow.

"Kanda and I have this one." Lavi said with a laugh, watching Kanda fall asleep almost immediately. They were all exhausted.

"I have the couch..." Allen muttered, none to happy about eveything.

"Sorry Allen, but you'll be fine. Now we should all get some rest." Lenalee said with a smile before crawling under the blankets and closing her eyes.

- **Two Days Later **-

It was their last day, and there had been no traces of Akuma anywhere. They were getting bored, but stayed on their guard none the less.

They were split up. Kanda took watch on the north side of the small town by the lake. Lenalee and Lavi were on the east and west near all the woodland. Allen was at the south, watching over the small farmland the village had.

Kanda was resting on a tree back a fw feet up from the ground, Mugen on his lap. He was mainly napping lightly, being woken at any noise loud enough to be suspicious. Hearing a branch snap, his eyes flittered open and he looked up to see a high level akuma ready to attack.

Hopping from the branch, he just avoided getting hit by one of the akuma's attacks. Mugen was drawn and reflected the light brightly.

"Man, and I thought I was going to kill you while you slept. You exorsists are starting to get lazy." the akuma spoke while glaring at Kanda, it's claws at the ready. It suddenly laughed, and Kanda was about to ask why when he was hit from behind, being pushed into the others akumas attack.

That earned him to long gashes, one across his back and the other along his torso. His torso was now bare, his jacket being torn, except the bandages stayed on making it appear that he was a women. Blood poured freely from both of the wounds, giving the air a metalic-iron smell.

Lavi's scarf was now around Kanda's neck, exposin his ears as his tail already had been. The akuma stayed on either side of him now, chuckling as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Che, that was an unfair shot." Kanda growled out, more angry about being caught off guard than getting hurt. He went for the one who had first tried to attack him and slashed out, spinning to hit the others one who came in from behind before jumping up and letting the akuma smash into each others.

A dull throbbing had started in his stomach, ears, and tail, and he knew it wasn't from the wounds he had just recieved. Feeling a wave of dizziness strick him, he leaned on a tree for support. The others were already on their way, the raket he had caused signalled them.

Blocking the next few attacks, Kanda couldn't bare the trobbing and dizziness much longer. His vision was already starting to blur. "_Shit..._" he thought to himself after blocking another attack before his vision went dark. He was concious enough the hear a shout before he hit the ground, a pain envelopin his whole body and leaving him blank from the world, but concious enough to feel the agony.

-**Lavi's POV**-

"Kanda!" I screamed out, watching him fall to his knees. "_Not again..._" I though as I attacked the akuma with my hammer, taking one of them out in all my anger. Allen and Lenalee were already taking care of the other one. I couldn't help but join in, finishing it quickly.

Kanda was my top priority at the time, and I couldn't have been quicker. My hammer was already away and I was by his side, checking on him. I could tell he was in pain and a lot of it. Kanda was gripping around his stomach tightly, the bleeding from his wounds already stopped. He couldn't hear me, and I doubt he could even tell I was there.

"What's wrong with him?" Lenalee asked me, an expression of fear on her face. I knew his wounds couldn't have caused this, and I could only think the worst, that was until I realized something. The effects of the dart had to be wearing out, as Kanda's tail was gone, yet his ears still remained. At least for now I hoped.

"The darts effects are wearing off, causing him to feel this much pain." I answered her question, removing my jacket and placing it around Kanda before picking him up bridal style. He snugled into me, still not being able to vocally respond.

"I suppose that's half good, seeing how much pain he is in." Allen said, relieved that nothing else was going on. Kanda had soon enough passed out in my arms as we were walking back to the house to pack our things. We were going to be going back by train, saving us the exhaustion from walking.

I could tell Lenalee was watching me closely, making sure Kanda was all right and that I was fine. She worried to much sometimes, but I suppose one of us had to. Personally, I kept a cool face on the mask the fear and panic I was really feeling.

Everything seemed to blur together afterwards. We had gotten everything we needed and had borded the train and were on out way back to the order. Kanda was asleep next to me, my jacket buttoned around him and hooded so he would stay warm. I drifted asleep, resting my head next to Kanda's, silently praying that he would be all right in the end.

-**Chapter End**-

**Okay, so I am making a chapter 3, I have already started so it should hopefully be out by the end of the week. At the latest the middle of next week. Writers blocks sucks... so I think this chapter sucks.**

**But, anywho, I still Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

-**Chp. 3(Normal POV)**-

Everything was lively in the Order, making things more troublesome than before. There was no peace, no serenity to drift off to sleep in. Word traveled fast on Lavi and Kanda's new relationship, and after having been gone on their mission rumors had spread that were not entirely true.

Kanda was still recovering from his injuries, having slept for over 24 hours already. His body had returned back to its normal shape and figure soon enough, though his eyes never even flickered with movement. Lavi and Lenalee, who kept a close eye on him were begining to worry.

"What if he's not the same when he wakes up?" Lavi had asked Lenalee in slight desperation. He haden't gotten any sleep in over a day and knew he looked terrible. Lenalee was worried for him also, but she knew Kanda was his top priority.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Lenalee asked, looking up to Lavi from her seat on the floor next to Kanda's bed. Lavi always stayed with him, Lenalee coming to bring him food and to keep him company.

"Before... with his feelings... it was because the dart made him more... I don't know, open? I made him show his emotions so much more and he acted the pola opposite of himself. Now that it has worn off... I'm afraid he is going to go back to the old Kanda." Lavi said, pausing to take breaths every so often. Lavi held the young males limp hand in his own, praying that everything would remain.

"Well... what about you yourself Lavi?" Lenalee asked, making Lavi turn a quizical look upon her in the dimly lit room. "You're going to become the next Bookman... and I thought they weren't supposed to really 'feel'." Lenalee said, not realizing she was making the situation far worse than it had even been to begin with.

Casting his eyes downward, Lavi let Kanda's hand slip out of his own and fall onto the soft white sheets. Tears pricked his eye, but he blinked them away before standing hurriedly and walking to the door.

"La-" the door shut before Lenalee could even have Lavi sit back down. She noticed the sudden change in his emotions but still couldn't figure it out. Giving a sigh, she stood and glanced at a sleeping Kanda once more before leaving the room.

-**Lavi's POV**-

I couldn't take it as I walked outside into the cold air. I couldn't stand the thoughts running through my head right now. I couldn't stand how dangerously close I was to losing everything, in more ways than one.

My chest tightened in a vice grip as my breathing came in shorter bursts, tears flowing down my cheek. Sobs made my body tremble as I leaned back against the building and burried my face in my hands. I let the sorrow run off me, but I knew it would never truly leave.

I couldn't have feelings for Kanda and be a Bookman. It was impossible. I knew by now Panda must have heard... and all I had to do was go back to my room for it to be finalized and for my life to be crushed.

"Yu... I'm so sorry..." I cried to myself, willing for everything to stop. I had choosen to become a Bookman when I was just a child, I didn't know. But now it was to late... there just couldn't be anyway to deny it. "But I'll try..." I mumbled depessedly to myself.

The sun was just begining to set, and I looked up to it after drying my tears away. It was bright orange, glowing. Casting shadows across everything as it swelled before diminishing and casting me in a sea of darkness. I thought of Kanda and hoped one day that Kanda and I would be able to watch it together.

Staggaring to my feet I went back inside, only having a soul purpose. It was either letting Kanda know we couldn't do this anymore, or quit being a bookman and probably get killed. I knew I could never stand the first one, I would sooner kill myself than cause such a great deal of pain on Kanda.

The halls weren't as crowded, many people heading to their own rooms to sleep. My footsteps echoed as I made it to the door, I paused to take a shaky breath before walking in.

Panda stood, smoking on his pipe, waiting for me. His expression was sour. "These rumors I've been hearing about you, they better not be true." he said while releasing a puff of smoke. I couldn't look at him and I cast my eyes downward.

"And if they were?" I asked, cautiously, as I feared my life would be at stake. Silence followed and I dared not to look up, dared not to see the expression on Panda's face.

A fist struck me and I managed to stay upright, falling into the door for support while looking up with an expression of anger. "Bookman do not feel petty emotions such as yourself!" Panda yelled at me, and I couldn't stand it.

"Well I do! I love Kanda, and I know what it is like to feel!" I yelled back with as much anger and intensity. I got a hard glare from the gramps, which I returned ten fold.

"You're a disgrace." Panda spat at me, not advancing any further. The air had turned malicious as we stared each other down.

"Maybe I just wasn't cut out to be the next Bookman." I spat back, knowing that was most likely the case. This was going to be recorded for sure, I just knew it.

"I knew you would never make it, but I expected you to get further and to not be taken down by some emotion like Love." Panda growled back at me. I crumpled on the inside, ready to break down once more, but I kept a stoic face.

"You're like my father, Panda. No matter how much I know I shouldn't, I can't help it. It won't go away. I just need you to understand, _please_." I sounded pitiful, my anger gone with the wind. Panda's glare lessened a bit. It was almost as bad as telling Komui that Lenalee wanted to sleep with me and every other male in the order.

"As you are like my son, but what when this affairs ends? You understand I won't let you come crawling back to me." he said a twinge of sadness as he turned to face the window. If I wasn't so stressed, I would have noticed the small tears his eyes carried.

"I know, but it will work out. Either way I will still be and exorcist. I will still be Lavi." I said while walking silently over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you let an old man grieve in peace, idiot. Don't you have a certain male to go visit?" Panda said in a passive voice, not betraying a lot of emotion. I gave a small laugh, knowing he accepted me. There was no going back now.

"Thanks Gramps, but I know things will work out." I said, stopping low enough to wrap him in a small hug. He batted me away and pointed to the door.

"Go on ahead, I still have work to do." he said while leaving me so he could go and sit at his desk, working by the small lamps light. I wiped a few more tears before slipping out the door, on my way to see Kanda.

Nothing was going to be the same again and I knew it. Things just changed for the better though, so things were going to fine. Everything would work out in the end.

-**Normal POV**-

Lavi stepped into Kanda's room as silent as a mouse, not blowing his cover as he stayed in the shadows.

Kanda lay on the bed, bathed in the soft glow of the moon. He was illuminated against the bed, dark hair contrasting with his pale skin. His eyes were open, he was watching out the window to see the moon and stars.

Turning, his dark blue eyes caught sight of Lavi in the shadows. Showing a small smile he lifted a hand up and reached out. "I missed you... I saw the sunset, it sort of reminded me of you." he spoke softly, his face showing gentleness. No hard lines from glaring or scowling. He had changed, but even if it was only for me, I didn't mind. I smiled, knowing we both saw the same thing and thouht about each other.

"I quit..." Lavi said just as softly, coming over to his side by the bed. Kanda just looked up at him, feeling his hand being held. "I stopped being a Bookman to be with you..." Lavi didn't look at Kanda. He couldn't, it just didn't feel right. His eye was looking down at their hands.

Kanda pulled his hand back and stared up at Lavi, wanting to meet gazes but the red head refused to look at him. Lavi stared at his now empty hand. "Lavi..." Kanda spoke in a whisper, not knowing the emotion he was feeling. He didn't understand when this had come about.

Kanda had changed, he was more open and felt more emotions even now when the dart's poison was long out of his system. It hadn't changed him much, but noticably by the people he was close to.

"I'm sorry... but I need to be with you, Yu-chan. I can't help it. I... love you." Lavi said while looking at the raven with a small smile of sadness, it was all he could do to keep himself together. Kanda watched him with a sullen look before he gave his head a slight shake as if to clear his mind.

"Lavi..." Kanda paused to give a sigh before continuing. "You can be such a _baka_ at times... but, and yes this is me speaking, I can't help but l-lo-love you to..." Kanda stuttuered out the last part, a hazy pink dusting his cheeks. Lavi felt a tear run down his cheek and he place a hand atop Kanda's head where the ears used to be.

"I'm really going to miss the ears... they made you look adorable." Lavi said with a genuine smile. Kanda gave a small glare. "But you back to yourself is even better." Lavi whispered once more, leaning down to embrace Kanda.

Kanda returned it, having to wrap his arms around Lavi's neck in the position he was. They pulled apart a short distance to look at each other.

"No... I'm not back to myself. I'm different now, I feel more than I have and notice a lot more. But, I'll only ever let that side of me show around you." Kanda spoke before placing a small kiss on Lavi's forehead. "Everyone else will still think I'm Kanda, not your _Yu-chan_."

Lavi pulled Kanda into a passionate kiss at his last sentence. It brought more tears forth, and it made his heart swell with happiness. Breaking away Lavi crawled onto the bed and over Kanda.

"I love you so much and you don't even realize it all, yet." Lavi said while initiating another kiss. Kanda gave a small laugh into the kiss, turning to make Lavi fall next to him so they faced each other.

"You need sleep now, you look like you need it." Kanda said gently, running a hand through Lavi's hair. Lavi smiled lightly, pulling Kanda into him.

"Yeah... I've been worried about you. But now that I know you are safe, I can." Lavi mumbled before shutting his eyes and drifting off. Kanda smiled and snuggled into him more before drifting off along with him.

-** Break **-

They were woken by a knocking at the door, not loud, but soft. Stirring Lavi sat up and rubbed his eyes, careful not to wake Kanda. The japanese was already awake though, still lying as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Who is it?" Lavi's voice sounded groggy, and he cleared his throat. There was a small shuffling before the door opened and Lenalee's face poked in.

"It's me, how is he?" Lenalee asked, not knowing Kanda had already woken up.

"Awake." Kanda growled, rolling over and placing his head on Lavi's lap before burrying his face into the red head's stomach as Lenalee turned the light on.

"Oh, well that makes me happy. How are you feeling?" she asked with a laugh at Kanda and Lavi's affectionate gestures. How Lavi would stroke the youngers hair, and how Kanda would reach up and hold his hand.

"Hungry..." Kanda spoke before looking up at Lavi with a small smirk. "And a hot shower." Kanda finished, knowing Lavi would get his meaning. Lenalee couldn't catch the hidden meaning, so she just nodded her head.

"Okay, well you get a shower and then get something to eat. You to Lavi, and I'll tell Komui that your 100% fine." Lenalee spoke before taking her leave, the door shutting softly behind her.

Lavi looked down at Kanda, a mischevious look upon his face. "So, about that shower." Lavi said with a slight husk leaning down to catch Kanda's lips in a kiss. "I don't think we're going to get any cleaner." he whispered into Kanda's ear.

Kanda let out a chuckle before standing up, legs a bit wobbly. Lavi hooked an arm around his waste and they smiled at each other, exchanging a quick hug before sneaking off to the showers.

They weren't seen and they immediately took the large, private shower room. It was large enough for three people to stand in comfortably.

Lavi turned on the hot spray of the water, turning to see Kanda with his shirt off. Sneaking upon him, Lavi pinned Kanda to the wall, catching his mouth in a kiss. Kanda tried to protest but was silenced when a tongue greated his own. Burrying his hands into Lavi's hair he deepened the kiss.

"I've been waiting for this." Lavi breathed out when they pulled away, faces mere inches apart.

"So have I." Kanda admitted, the two of them stripping down to nothing. Kanda was the first under the hot spray, muscles releasing all tension.

Lavi stepped in behind him, pulling his back flush against his chest. Kanda pressed into him, feeling the red heads arousal against him. Turning, Kanda pulled Lavi into him, going against the wall. Lavi gripped Kanda's backside, pulling him up so Kanda's legs were wrapped securely around him. They locked lips once more before Lavi trailed down Kanda's neck to leave a dark marking where all could see.

"I'm going to make you _scream_." Lavi growled next to Kanda's ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Kanda bit back a moan, feeling a hand travel lower. He couldn't help but cry out when a finger teased his entrance. It was like every nerve in his body had become overly sensitive to any form of stimulation.

"Lavi... Ah!" Kanda whimpered out when the finger slipped inside of him. Wrapping his arms tighting around the red head, he rolled his hips to tease Lavi's aching erection. Lavi thrust the finger in harder, adding a second. Kanda was helpless as all the sounds escaped him.

"You ready for the real thing?" Lavi asked him, lining up with his entrance either way. Kanda's rationality had gone out the window by now, and he knew it was going to hurt. Nevertheless he nodded his head.

In one thrust Lavi was imbedded into him, hitting his prostate head on. Screaming out, Kanda raked his nails along Lavi's back as the pace was quickened. Lavi kept his thrusts up as he left another mark on Kanda's collar bone.

"_R-Rabi..._" Kanda's accent was thick, betraying his heritage. Lavi smirked at it and picked up the pace, locking Kanda in a lip bruising kiss.

They couldn't take much more as they neared their end. The coil tightening and tightening. Lavi was spurred on by every little gasp Kanda gave, every little moan. Kanda was lost in the mind shattering lust, not caring how loud he was.

"Yu... I'm close." Lavi whispered to him, feeling Kanda nod. Taking one hand away from supporting Kanda, Lavi used it to pump the youngers swollen erection. That was the end for Kanda as he arched into Lavi, his releasing coating their stomachs and chests.

With Kanda's inner wall tightening, Lavi released and rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out. Leading them to the tiled floor and under the warm water, Lavi hugged Kanda's quivering body.

"I love you." Kanda murmurred without stuttering. Lavi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love ya too. Now, let's get cleaned up so we can eat." Lavi said while they both stood and washed off. While doing so he noticed something about Kanda, his ears were back atop his head, swiveling. "Yu-chan... your ears are back." Lavi pointed out with a chuckle.

Kanda reached his hands up and felt the not soaked appendages before he growled. Finished washing he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel, looking in the mirror.

"So what? This happens everytime I have sex." Kanda said, ignoring Lavi's bark of laughter. He sighed when he felt arms wrap around him and tighten.

"I like them, so nothing else should matter, right?" Lavi mumbled into Kanda wet hair. Kanda smiled at Lavi, knowing the redhead could see his face in the mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kanda said.

After some time they were both into clean clothes and had already grabbed a quick bite to eat. Lavi was currently moving his stuff into Kanda's room. He couldn't stay with Panda anymore after quiting being a Bookman.

Kanda had the sleeves of his white shirts rolled up and his hair up in it's regular ponytail. Ears securred down with Lavi's scarf. He was currently placing and arranging books on the small bookshelf while Lavi put away all of his clothes and other items. Kanda's room was large enough for the two of them.

"Feels kind of... I don't know, Homey now huh Yu-chan?" Lavi asked with a wide smile, looking around the room to see everything. It had been cleaned up and arranged so their was a lot of floor space in the middle and everything else was close or against the walls.

"Che, baka Usagi." Kanda muttered, looking up from placing the books away with a slight scowl on his face. Lavi sauntered over and placed a little peck on his lips.

"Your baka Usagi." he said with a laugh, going over to sit on the bed. Kanda's lips upturned into a tiny smile as he stood up and brushed the dust off his knees. Wincing, he placed a hand on his lower back. "Sore?" Lavi asked with a questionable look. His green eye showing general concern.

"You'd think after getting taken agaisnt a tiled wall in a shower I would be." Kanda said while walking over and laying out on the bed beside Lavi. Lavi chuckled and played with his ponytail when a knock was heard at the door. "Not again.." Lavi heard Kanda mumble into the bed sheets.

Standing up, Lavi shuffled through the room, stepping over empty boxes that needed to be picked up. Opening the door he saw Lenalee and Allen.

"So you're moving in with Kanda now?" Allen asked, not knowing the true reason yet. Lavi hadn't told anyone but Kanda and Panda had to have told Komui.

"Yup, gotta problem with it, Moyashi?" Lavi asked, using Kanda's insult on the teen.

"It's Allen, baka Usagi!" Allen shouted out. In less than a second he was back first on the floor with Mugen to his throat. Kanda stood hovering over him.

"Only I have a right to call him that." Kanda growled out, famous glare in place. Stepping back he sheathed Mugen and let Allen stand up.

"May we come in?" Lenalee asked, unfased by the usual. Kanda nodded, going back to his spot lying on the bed. His ears were still covered, thanks to the scarf. Lenalee and Allen didn't notice.

"Wow, it's a little messy." Allen remarked, never knowing Kanda to have a disorderly room. Now that Lavi was around it was going to change. Lavi snickered.

"Now that I'm around it ain't always going to be clean." Lavi said while patting Kanda on the head. "Right, Yu-chan?" Lavi asked with a smile. Kanda shoved Lavi off the bed with his foot before sitting up to shout at him when the power suddenly went off.

Lenalee yelped in fear and Allen was heard letting out an '_oomf_' from tripping over a box, or two. Everything fell silent in the pitch black room before Lavi spoke up.

"Lenalee, Allen, you two okay?" the redhead asked, hearing their responses. All of a sudden Allen's eye was heared activating.

"Akuma." the teen said harshly, making sure everyone was on guard.

"Yu-chan, are you there?" Lavi asked, feeling the hairs on his neck stand when he got no reply. "Yu-chan?"

The window shattered sending glass shards flying, a muffled shout and growl being heard. A struggling fight was heard in the darkness, hits being landed. Lavi jumped to wear the sound was, catching Kanda's ponytail and pulling it out of it's tie before the hair slipped out of his grasp. The scarf followed suit. Allen activated his innocence, which lit up most of the dark room.

The light showed Kanda tussling with a cloaked figure, which happened to be the akuma. Lavi made a lunge at it, not having his Hammer on him to help. Being struck away, Kanda was tackled to the floor and pinned down. The cloaked figure managed to inject Kanda with another dart (go figure) before Allen could land a well aimed hit. The akuma dissapated into dust, leaving the four Exorcists in the dim light.

Kanda let out a keening cry of pain as he gripped onto his neck where the dart left a bleeding puncture wound. Lavi was by his side when the lights flickered back on. His cat ears where gone, much to Lavi's relief, but now a whole new chain of events was about to begin.

Writhing on the floot as the effects started to kick in, all Kanda could do was groan and cry out while the pain coursed through his veins.

Lenalee and Allen helped move Kanda up on the bed, Lavi holding a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. Kanda's arms were occupied with being wrapped around his stomach where all the pain blossomed.

"Yu, come on. Yu, talk to me." Lavi said to Kanda, rubbing his back with his clean hand. Kanda didn't vocally respond, eyes clenched shut.

"Do you want me to go get help?" Lenalee asked, slight panic in her voice. Allen took over rubbing Kanda's back so Lavi could focus on getting some response from the male.

"It's fine, but can you run and grab me a cloth and bowl of cold water?" Lavi asked, putting on a smile for Lenalee. She quickly nodded her head, pigtails bouncing, before darting out of the room.

"So it happened again." Allen stated, watching Kanda ease up as the pain lessened. His muscles were tensed up still.

"Yeah..." Lavi sighed before going back to his main focus. "Come on Yu, talk to me." he said softly, hoping Kanda could hear him. Kanda groaned and shook Allen's and Lavi's hands away.

"Going... t-to be... s-sick..." Kanda managed to whisper out. Lavi quickly grabbed a garbage can and Allen quickly pulled the ebony hair back before Kanda leaned over and puked.

To Allen and Lavi, it sounded painful. So did the fit of dry heaves afterward. Lenalee made her dashingly quick entrance just as Kanda stopped and pulled his head back up.

Lenalee moved Lavi aside and wiped Kanda's mouth clean before rinsing the cloth out and placin it on his forehead.

"You're burning up Kanda, so please, rest for now. We will figure things out later." Lenalee cooed gently, stroking her fingers through Kanda's bangs as he closed his eyes. Setting the bowl of water on the small night stand by the bed she stood up and stepped away. Lavi and Allen followed her to the other side of the room to discuss things.

"That was frightening." Allen whispered to the two of them, running a hand through his ashy white hair.

"Yes, but Lavi, you need to keep a close eye on him. I'm not sure why the akuma will go so far to do this... but it can't be good." Lenalee said, keeping her voice low. Her eyes showed concern and the adrenaline fear had caused her.

"If he gets any worse I'll make sure to let Komui know and get him to the medical wing." Lavi said back, keeping his anger for letting this happen again on the inside. Allen agreed, glancing back to see Kanda stir slightly.

"Komui should have the results from his last testing in by this evening, so I'll be sure to drop them off. Now, Allen, let's leave Kanda in Lavi's care." Lenalee said while ushering Allen towards the door with her. Lavi gave a worrisome look back at Kanda before turning to hear Allen speak.

"Good luck." the teen said before the door closed. Lavi sighed in defeat, shoulders sagging. Numerous questions went through his head on how this could have happened, but he put them aside upon hearing Kanda.

"L-Lavi..." a weak voice sounded in the red heads ears. Kanda was watching him with half lidded eyes, a hand reached out. Lavi walked over and interlaced their fingers, a soft expression on his face.

"Feeling better?" Lavi asked softly, making Kanda scoot over so he could lay next to him. Kanda snuggled into him, wrappin thin, pale arms around Lavi's torso.

"Tired..." was the mumbled response. Lavi smiled, and cleared his throat gently before a softer, melodic sound followed.

"_I know youre always there... to hear my every prayer inside. Im clinging to the promise of a lifetime. I hear the words you say... to never walk away from me and leave behind. The promise of a lifetime.._" Kanda smiled into Lavi's chest and moved away to let his own voice flow lightly.

"_I am holding on to the hope I have inside. With you I will stay through every day, putting my understanding aside. I am comforted..._" Kanda finished before drifting off, a wide smile across his lips. Lavi loved him even more at that moment, and he pulled the blanket up over Kanda before slipping out of his grasp.

"I love you." Lavi whispered before placing a kiss on Kanda's forehead. Straightening up, he left the room as silently as possible. He needed to pay a visit to Komui.

-** Break **-

"What do you mean by that!" Lavi shouted at Komui, his temper flared as the other sat calmy in his seat. Komui looked back down at the papers on his desk mid-sip of coffee.

"It's exactly as I said Lavi. Now, I am not entirely sure what the second injction will do... but it has to be related to Kanda being-" Komui was cut off once more by Lavi.

"It's not possible for that! It just can't be!" Lavi shouted, torn between mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. He wasn't sure if he should be happy, scared, angry, or worried. Grabbing the papers off of Komui's desk he brought them up close to his face.

Reading down all of the lines, he didn't know what to do. "Kanda is..." Lavi didn't finished the sentence as he fainted from the shock. Conviently Lenalee chose that moment to come in and was the quickest to catch Lavi and place him on the small couch.

"I take it he knows now?" Lenalee asked her older brother, small sarcasm in her voice. She herself was skeptical. Komui just nodded and went back to drinking his coffee.

-** Chp. 3 End**-

**Yay! I said the end of the week, right? Oh I forget...**

**But, I want all you readers to try and guess whats wrong with Kanda! Please review and tell me, I'd love to see how many of you get it right (which might be all of you)**

**Heh :) -Marmar723**


	4. Chapter 4

-** Chp. 4**-

"Yes, but Kanda does not know yet." Komui answered Lenalee and watched as his sister tried to wake up Lavi. She patted his cheeks and tried to get his eyes to open.

"Lavi, Kanda is leaving you!" Lenalee shouted loudly into his ear. Lavi was immediately upright, eye wide with fear. "I was kidding." Lenalee laughed, giving Lavi a pat on the head before skipping out of the room.

"So it is true..." Lavi said to himself, looking at the papers he had dropped. "Shit..." he mumbled.

"You don't sound to happy." Komui pointed out. Lavi had forgotten he was in Komui's office and flinched from Komui's voice.

"I'm very happy... I just don't know how Kanda is going to deal with this..." Lavi mumbled, thinking of the future events. "I just know it's not going to be good... at all."

"Well, why not go and get some sleep. You can talk to him in the morning." Komui said while ushering Lavi out. Lavi left, going back to where Kanda was asleep. Crawling into bed next to him, Lavi wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist.

"I love you." he whispered just before slipping off.

-** Break **-

In the morning Kanda was the first one awake, feeling absolutely horrible and laying on the cold floor by the bed. He hadn't eaten in long enough time so he couldn't throw up, which slightly saddened him because he knew he'd feel better after that.

Lavi was still lightly asleep on the bed, white sheet wrapped around him. Kanda didn't want to wake him, no matter how much pain he was in. What he hated most was that he didn't even know what was going on.

"Damn it... Lavi..." he spoke weakly as he shook the red heads shoulder to wake him. One green eye fluttered open, looking up at his face. Kanda only showed his feelings and didn't speak.

"Oh Yu..." Lavi said groggily, but nonetheless he opened his arms for Kanda to come and snuggle into. It had become a habit between them when Kanda had his ears. Kanda burried his face into Lavi's chest and tried to focus on something other than the pain. That just so happened to be Lavi's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry..." Kanda murmurred, relaxing against his lover. He didn't want to sleep anymore, but it was almost to comfortable.

"No need, everything is okay for the most part." Lavi sighed and ran his hand through Kanda's hair. "I talked to Komui... he told me what was wrong." Kanda immediately snapped to attention, shoving Lavi away and looking at him. Lavi was startled by the sudden movement and sat up, wide awake.

"Tell me." was all Kanda said. Lavi couldn't make out any emotion in Kanda's voice that would hint him on how the reaction would be. Taking a deep breath, Lavi prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Kanda. You're pregnant." Lavi spoke with sincerity, watching Kanda just stare at him, not blinking. Shock filled his eyes as he looked for any sign other than truth on Lavi's features.

"You... y-you're not joking, are you?" Kanda asked softly, tilting his head down to hide his own emotions. Lavi nodded, not sure of what to do. Kanda pulled away from him and slipped on a long sleeve shirt and slippers, already wearing pants. He walked over to the door before pausing. "Lavi?"

"Yes Kanda?" Lavi was worried. The redhead knew this couldn't be good. Kanda stayed silent, thinkin for a moment before opening the door.

"Follow me, before I do something stupid." Kanda said, whispering the last part before briskly walking out the door. Lavi scrambled to get out of the bed before darting out the door behind Kanda. Thankfully not slipping on the covers in his mad dash.

He had followed his lover, though not sure if he should call Kanda that, all the way to Komui's office and workroom. Kanda didn't stop to knock and walked right in and up to Komui's desk where he looked up from his paper work.

"Kanda, Lavi, such a nice suprise." he said with a wide smile, not noticing the dark aura wafting off Kanda.

"Komui..." Kanda paused to take a breath. "What the hell is the meaning of this! I'm a male and no way in hell should I be pregnant!" he screamed out, clearly pissed. Lavi watched quietly, ready to jump in to prevent any premature deaths. Komui leaned back a bit in his chair, frightened slightly by the outburst.

"With whatever you were injected with, it must have caused it to happen. And, so soon after with you getting together with Lavi, it should explain itself." Komui spoke, not getting any response from the angered male, so he continued. "It altered your DNA's structure allowing you to conceive. I can not be completely sure why the akuma would do this though. We're looking for answers..." Komui continued on talking and explainin things.

Lavi watched Kanda from the side, praying everything would be okay. Kanda stood up straighter and placed a hand over the lower half of his face, eyes obviously holding tears a bay. Komui had finished speaking and was now watching the emotions Kanda showed.

"_Kuso..._" he muttered under his breath before tugging his hand away and turning. He made a dash to get out of the room and quickly escaped, not stopping to look back. Leaving Lavi and Komui in shocked states. It was silent for a moment.

"Go after him, I know he won't do anything stupid. But he needs someone. That's the most emotion he's shown in a long time... I'm proud of that, both of you. I'm happy someone brought out his emotions." Komui said, turning and giving Lavi a smile.

"Thank you, I'll make sure nothing happens." Lavi said with a sheepish grin before darting out after the samurai.

I took a while, but Lavi finally found Kanda. He was outside of the order, laying in the grass and relaxing. He was immersed in his thoughts and didn't hear Lavi approach, but he did pick up on the red head sitting next to him.

-**Kanda's POV**-

I didn't care that Lavi was sitting next to me, or running his fingers through my hair. As long as he stayed silent it didn't matter. I was still trying to get over the fact that I was... pregnant. It wasn't in my nature to feel much emotion, but ever since that incident and with Lavi... things had changed. I wasn't sure if I should like it or not.

The breeze made goosebumps rise across my skin, chilling me and causing shivers. I knew Lavi must be as cold, but I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay like this forever. In peaceful silence, but my own thoughts were troubling enough.

I really didn't know what to expect or what to feel. I remember one single detail Komui had mentioned. He said that I was going to start changing, as in becoming a women. That would explain why I had gotten a womenly figure in the first place.

But then what about the cat ears? Right, he said something about those to, but I couldn't be so sure. It was probably the akuma's weird intentions. Lovely.

"Yu-chan." I was snapped back to reality when Lavi had spoken my name. Upon opening my eyes, I realized it had to have been at least an hour that we were out there. Lavi looked a little worried.

-**Normal POV**-

"Yu-chan." Lavi said softly, not to startle Kanda. Kanda opened his eyes to Lavi's worried expression. Blinking a few times he sat up and stretched.

"What is it?" Kanda asked, trying to ignore all the inner-emotions he felt. Lavi reached out and pulled him into a hug, making warmth blossom between their bodies. The cold wind whipped past them and made their hair flow about.

"I'm sorry Yu." Lavi whispered to him, tightening his hold against Kanda. He never wanted to let go, the only reason he would want to is if Kanda told him so. He felt the body tense against him.

"For what?" Kanda asked, just as quietly. He was worried about what Lavi was going to say. The red head never apologized for anything small, so it had to be something very important.

"I'm sorry for making you go through this. I can tell you don't like it at all... and with everything that's going to happen to you and your body... This is all my fault. If in the begining I didn't let myself ever get controlled by that akuma none of this would have happened. I would still be an apprentice bookman and you would still be 'cold as ice Yu-chan'." Lavi spoke with all emotion evident. He didn't hold back, he needed Kanda to know how he felt.

"You fool... I never expected this to happen so you can't tell me I don't like it. I love being with you, you make me feel all these emotions. You make me feel alive. I'm not sure about the whole becoming a women, but Komui said it would go away once I have the child." Kanda pushed Lavi away slightly so they could look at each other. Deep blue met emerald green and tears slipped free. They never knew something could be so emotional.

Lavi leaned in and captured Kanda's lips in a kiss. It was gentle, soft, and sweet. "I Love Yu." Lavi said with a smile, making a little joke.

"I Love you to, La-kun." Kanda spoke happily, using a newly found nickname for Lavi. They embraced once more, basking in each others warmth. Somehow they just knew everything was going to be okay.

-End of 4-

**Sorry for such the long wait! School is starting back up in a week for me and I've been so busy!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

-**Chp. 5**-

"Your fever is gone now Kanda." Lenalee explained, having come in to check up on Kanda. It had been a little over two months since they found out Kanda was pregnant, three since he became pregnant in the first place.

Kanda had been laying in bed for the past fourty-eight hours, suffering with body pains and aches from his body changing. The hormones were changing and and the whole process was taking it's toll on Kanda. He refused to let Lavi see him while it was happening though, he was scared. He didn't want Lavi to see him go through all the pain.

"I know... I'm happy it's all over with, but not happy with a results." the Japanese muttered, rolling over onto his side and feeling a pain in his chest. His breasts had developed, and he hated it. He just couldn't be a simple 36B like Lenalee, he had to be a 36C.

"I brought you a whole new wardrobe... you might need help with the, um, bra though." Lenalee knew of Kanda's concerns and she was unsure about it all. She was afraid to ask, but her and Kanda had become closer. Kanda had gotten his ears and tail back, but he was used to those.

"I hate having them!" Kanda complained, sitting up from the bed with a frown. He only wore a baggy shirt and shorts borrowed from Lenalee. His pants had gotten too big on him, but the shirts still fit.

"It's okay. I'll help, now, off with the shirt." Lenalee said as if it were completely normal, but she did give a joking laugh. Kanda didn't want to expose himself that willingly to her. But he knew she could be trusted.

"This is embarrassing..." Kanda said while sliding the shirt off and placing his hands over his extended chest. He had gotten his curves and hips back also. After Lenalee had showed him how to place the bra on he was all set with getting dressed the rest of the way.

Lenalee helped him choose what to wear, so he ended up wearing black pants and a long sleeve dark red top. Kanda wasn't all to comfortable with his body anymore, his stomach being a nice little bump now.

"You look pretty Kanda. I know you're not used to it all yet, but you really do look good. Better than ever, pregnancy suits you." Lenalee said with a bright smile and a hug. She had been so helpful lately Kanda had to hug her back. "I want to say cute, but you might not like that."

"Thanks Lenalee, you're the only person I can go to when I have, eh, 'womanly' problems now." Kanda spoke with a laugh, she just smiled brightly at him.

"Now, it's no use to keep Lavi worried and waiting." Lenalee spoke while taking Kanda's hand and leading him out the door. "He's been begging me to let him see you, he's really worried." Lenalee continued talking, leading Lavi to Allen's room.

Lavi had been staying with Allen while Kanda went through all the changes. He had no where else to stay and Allen was nice enough to offer.

Lenalee did a short knock before opening the door and poking her head in. She didn't really expect the boys to be awake, but she didn't expect what she saw either. Lavi and Allen were snuggled together on the bed, Lavi's arm over Allen's waist and Allen cuddled against Lavi's chest. Lenalee doubted the guys even noticed but if Kanda saw... shit.

Kanda stood next to Lenalee, looking at Lavia and Allen and taking in the whole entire sight before him. Feeling tears well up in his eyes he forced himself to walk out of the room, leaving the sight behind him as he leaned against the wall just outside of the door. His ears where down against his head, showing the sadness that he felt. Crumpling to the floor, he could hear Lenalee waking them up.

"Allen! Lavi! Get up now!" Lenalee shouted, peeved that Kanda had become so emotional and that the guys had to fix it. Lavi blinked his eyes and looked over to see Allen and immediately freaked out and fell off the bed, waking Allen.

"Moyashi what the hell where you doing cuddled up to my chest?" Lavi shouted, not realizing Lenalee was there. Allen looked just as shocked.

"Why did you have your arm around me?" Allen shouted back, but shut up when he noticed Lenalee's dark aura. Lavi looked behind himself to see her, and she was clearly pissed.

"Obviously you two did not notice it yourselves, but Kanda and I sure saw. I think you two should be ashamed, you made Kanda cry. Lavi, how do you think he feels about this?" Lenalee scolded, her arms crossed over her chest. Lavi quickly shot upright, a look of worry upon his face.

"Where is he?" he quickly asked Lenalee, needing an asnwer. She just pointed outside of the door and Lavi went out. Lenalee shut the door and proceeded with yelling at Allen.

"Yu..." Lavi whispered slightly, watching his love's shoulders quiver as his face was hidden by his hands. Kanda was crying, and Lavi knew it was his fault. He didn't even notice Kanda's new body shape, he just wanted the tears to stop.

Sinking down to his knees his pulled Kanda into a hug. Stroking his head between the ears like always. Kanda clinged to him and continued to cry softly, waiting for the tears to stop before he would speak.

"I know it was accidental... it just hurt to see you like that with someone else." Kanda said sadly, still holding onto Lavi. Lavi had moved so that he was leaning against the wall with Kanda in his lap. Kanda's black tail was wrapped around Lavi's arm that was around his waist.

"I still have to say sorry, I was shocked too. I love you." Lavi said gently, giving Kanda a kiss on the forehead. Kanda blushed lightly and looked up at Lavi. "How are you feeling now?" the red head asked.

"Better, if you didn't notice the changes." Kanda spoke softly, resting his head back upon Lavi's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah, I did. You know this reminds me of old times... except now I have two other people to worry about." Lavi said while moving his hand down and placing it on Kanda's stomach. Kanda placed his hand over Lavi's and purred in the back of his throat lightly, licking Lavi's cheek. Lavi was shocked and Kanda saw that.

"Eh... impulse?" Kanda offered as an apology, not sure why he did it to begin with. Lavi just laughed a licked his cheek back. They both quickly shot away from each other when they heard Lenalee's "Awww".

"You both are too adorable!" Lenalee said with a laugh, her pigtails bouncing. Lavi and Kanda stood up, and that's when Allen and Lavi really saw the changes in Kanda.

"Strike!" Lavi shouted his normal phrase.

"Wow." Allen gaped, checking Kanda out before Lavi noticed and sent a glare his way.

"Che." Kanda said, crossing his arms over his newly developed chest and flushing slightly. Lenalee just laughed after being used to Kanda for so long. Everyone else was going to have some trouble with getting used to it. That, and having someone more pretty than Lenalee around.

"So..." Lavi started off awkwardly, not sure of what to say at all. Kanda laughed a bit at him and walked over to take his hand.

"I could always go for a walk..." Kanda offered slightly, not sure exactly what to do. He wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, and he wasn't going to train being pregnant and all. Swishing his tail around he waited for a response from anyone.

"Okay, but we should grab you a jacket first. I don't want you catching a cold." Lavi said with a grin, placing his arm over Kanda's shoulders.

"O-okay..." Kanda said, suddenly embarrassed about Lavi's show of affection. He forgot about Allen and Lenalee as he was lead away by Lavi.

-**Break**-

As Lavi and Kanda were walking past Komui's office, he decided to poke his head out.

"Ah, Lavi. Just the person I was looking for." Komui said, a remotely sinister look glinting behind his glasses. Lavi and Kanda stopped and looked at him. "I have a mission for you Lavi." Komui said with a chuckle, holding out the folder with all the information in it.

"What about me?" Kanda asked curiously, hoping Lavi didn't have to leave him. It would sadden him to great lengths.

"You can't expect me to send a person of your health on a mission. Now now, run along. Lavi, you look over those papers. Bye for now." Komui smiled before disappearing behind the now closed door. Kanda immediately latched onto Lavi's arm, turning them around to go back to their room.

"We're looking at this now." Kanda said, voice emitting some of the worry he felt. Lavi let himself be dragged, currently worrying himself over what the mission would be. No way was he going to leave Kanda alone for a long time.

-**Kanda's POV**-

"One month! Are you kidding me?" I shouted out, pissed at what I had just been read. Lavi had to go on a one month long mission, trying to find some innocence. What's worse is that he was sent with Lenalee, my other line of hope when I didn't have Lavi. This couldn't be worse. Wait, yes it could. He has to leave the day after tomorrow.

I felt tears prickle my eyes and drip down my cheek, damn mood swings. I crouched down and rested on my knees, focusing on calming down.

"Hey, it's all right. Don't cry, please." Lavi spoke gently, getting up from the bed and walking over to wrap me in a hug. I leaned into him and my tears stopped, lucky for me.

"I'll miss you... and Lenalee, she's my only other hope and both of you will be gone." I mumbled into his shirt, basking in his scent. He always smelled like cinnamon with a hint of chocolate, and I loved it.

"Oh... that's right. Now who is going to help you out?" Lavi asked himself more than he asked me. I instantly came to one conclusion, and I knew I didn't like it. I was sure Lavi had also realized who. We both spoke it at the same time.

"Allen."

-**Break**-

They day for Lavi and Lenalee to leave had finally arrived. I wasn't really coping with it well, having to live with Allen for the next month pissed me off. But what is the worst is that Lavi is leaving me... Oh boy...

-**Normal POV**-

"Kanda! You have to let go!" Lenalee shouted at the asian who was currently clutching to Lavi's leg in a last attempt the make him stay. Lavi would take a step and drag Kanda, gently, being careful of the baby.

"No!" Kanda shouted, shaking his head an clinging tighter to Lavi's leg. With a shout the redhead toppled over onto his back, Kanda hopping up to hold him down. Lavi wanted to struggle but he didn't want Kanda getting hurt.

"Kanda, get off of him." Allen said, also being in the whole 'tussle' Kanda had stirred up. Kanda refused to listen so Allen reached out the grab Kanda near the hips and pull him off. It happened to be a bad move on the teenagers part.

Having an unknown feral instinct kick in, Kanda felt as if his babies life was endangered. Spinning off of Lavi and out of Allen's reach, he pounced upon the teen, biting the first thing closest in reach. It happened to be Allen's forearm, his human one.

The teen let out a shout pulling his now bleeding arm away from the bite. Kanda wasn't sure how to react, but he knew he was pulled back by his hair and placed in a tight hold.

"Kanda, snap out of it!" Lavi shouted, not angry, but scared of what was happening with his lover. Kanda shook his head and blinked his eyes, finally regaining his bearings.

He looked down at Allen, who was sitting up by now. Lenalee was fussing over his new wound and checking on it. Lavi was holding him back.

"I..." Kanda whispered out before spinning in Lavi's grasp and burying his face into Lavi's chest, crying once again. Allen's face softened as he watched the scene, already forgiving Kanda. Pushing Lenalee away, he asked Lavi to let go of Kanda just by showing his emotions. Lavi nodded and pushed Kanda away slightly, getting him to look at Allen.

Looking down just a bit, Kanda wiped the tears from his dark blue eyes and sniffled slightly. Allen just gave a soft smile and hugged Kanda shortly before letting his arms drop.

"It's okay Kanda, that was my fault." Allen consoled, making Kanda calm down. He really got over emotional about things.

"Okay..." Kanda said with another sniffle, turning back to hug Lavi. "I'll miss you La-kun. I love you." Kanda said sadly, giving the redhead a lick on the cheek. Lenalee giggled in the background and Allen adverted his eyes.

"I'll miss you too Yu-chan. I love you so much." Lavi said, pulling Kanda in for a tighter embrace before letting go.

"Ready to go?" Lenalee asked with a smile, watching as Lavi nodded his head yes.

Allen and Kanda stood back and watched them leave, a few more tears clouding his vision. Lavi choose that moment to dart back by Kanda's side once more.

"Take this for me, just so you have something of mine in case anything happens on this mission." Lavi spoke while slipping his black, aqua designed bandanna off of his head and handed it to Kanda. Leaning in for one more quick kiss, he ran to catch up with Lenalee.

Looking down at the accessory in his hand Kanda felt more tears fall and land on the soft material. "_Baka usagi..._" Kanda whispered to himself, gripping onto it tighter.

-**End of Chp. 5**-


	6. Chapter 6

-**Chp. 6**-

"Come on Kanda, we haven't eaten anything today and I'm starved." Allen said with a smile, hoping to get Kanda out of his little trance. Lenalee and Lavi had just left and he was already that depressed looking. His stood clutching to Lavi's bandanna with his bang-hooded eyes, silent.

Allen decided to take Kanda's free hand and start leading him to the cafeteria. That was when Kanda decided to snap out of his trance and pull his hand away from Allen's.

"Food?" he asked simply, not really sure of what Allen had said a few moments back. Allen nodded and then laughed, turning back around and walking. Kanda followed, slipping the bandanna on and down so it hung loosely around his neck. "How is your... um, arm?" Kanda asked while they were walking, recalling when he had bit Allen.

"It's fine, not really that bad. It just hurt quite a bit." Allen said, turning his head back to give Kanda another smile while he stretched his arm out to show no major dissabilities.

"Oh... okay then." Kanda remained silent after that. When they were eating he barely touched his food, and still didn't speak a whole lot.

-**Break/Kanda's POV**-

I wasn't really sure on how to feel about things right now. Allen was actually really nice and helpful when you have him on your side. It was nice. But without Lavi... I just feel lost. I'm pissed off that he has to be away from me, but then again I'm so worried about him getting hurt.

"I hate him so much..." I breathed out, relaxing into the hot water of the bath. I was careful to keep my hair out of the water and had it bunned ontop of my head. My tail rested around my waist, soak, but my ears stayed dry just like my hair. It felt nice to relax after all the stress. Being pregnant had its ups and downs.

My ears perked when I heard the door creak open a bit. I could tell it wasn't threatening so I relaxed once more.

"Anyone in here?" Allen's voice asked from somewhere in the hear fogged area.

"I am, but it's alright. You can come in." Wait, I just said that. It's not that bad anyway, though Lavi might be mad if he found out...

"You sure? It's awkward because you're like a girl now!" Allen shouted slightly, though I could still hear him walking over. He felt embarrassed by it all.

"Just don't stare or purposely look and you'll be fine." I said, giving a small laugh at his nervousness. I heard him slip into the water next and he waded over to sit across from me. "_Ha, he's blushing._" I thought.

"This is still awkward." Allen muttered, looking away and to the side. It was my moment to laugh out loud from his actions.

"It's more awkward that I'm pregnant." I said with a small grin, teasing Allen a bit.

"Shut up..." I heard him grumble. I just splashed water in his direction and went back to relaxing. "So... how does it feel being like a girl?" Allen asked a little timidly. I was shocked, I never expected him to ask that.

"Different... I'm not really sure how to explain it. Che." Now I was frustrated. I couldn't really give a proper answer to how it felt. I suppose you'd have to experience it first-hand to know.

"It seems to be bearable." Allen said with a chuckle. We spent the next twenty minutes in silence. I decided I had spent enough time in the water, and I was starting to get tired.

"Don't look, I'm getting out." I said, waiting to make sure he wasn't before stepping out and wrapping myself in a long, fluffy white towel. "You're good." I said while walking away. As I was doing so I felt a sharp little pain go through my stomach. Karma was not on my side as I stumbled and slipped on the wet floor. I couldn't contain the little shout as I fell.

"Kanda!" I heard Allen shout just before I fell into the water.

-**Break/Normal POV**-

"Oh god... what is Lavi going to say if Kanda isn't okay..." Allen busied himself with his own worries as he paced outside of one of the medical wings patient rooms. He had gotten into clean clothes in that time and was dressed properly. He had also ran and gotten Kanda a dry outfit. "He'll have my head... and Lenalee will help him..." Allen was trying not to panic. He had contacted them with a message through radio already and was waiting for a reply.

"_Allen, what's the emergency?_" Oh thank god, it was Lenalee. This wouldn't be so bad.

"It's Kanda. He slipped in the baths and fell, I'm not sure what his condition is." Allen said quickly, still going through his slightly panicked mood. He could hear Lenalee gasp and then Lavi shout.

"_What do you mean he fell?_" the redhead shouted from the other line, obvious anger and worry in his voice.

"He slipped on the wet floor and fell into the water. I'm pretty sure he hit his head and passed out. I got Kanda out of the water immediately though... so he should be okay." Allen said in a more hushed tone, not wanting to cause a disturbance.

"_Is he going to be okay, what about the baby?_" Lavi sounded close to tears, so unlike himself. Allen wasn't sure how to reply, he didn't even know himself.

"I haven't been notified on anything. We'll have to wait and see... can you wait till I contact you again?" Allen asked, not wanting to be in this situation. Being the bearer of bad news was not his thing.

"_I can wait. Just... just make sure he's safe. That's all I ask of you Allen._" Lavi said solemnly, finally calm, but in a way that made Allen even more worried. Sucking it up and taking a deep breath, Allen became serious.

"I promise." Allen said before hooking the radio mic back up and going to take a seat outside of the room.

It wasn't long before Komui stepped out of the room. He had enough medical experience to figure things out. Allen knew for a fact another doctor and nurse were still with Kanda. Hopping up from his seat, Allen was ushered to sit back down.

"Kanda is fine, he just has a minor bump on his head. As for the child, perfectly fine. They are both as healthy as ever." Komui said with as smile. Allen breathed a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know much about pregnancy in the first place.

"It he awake?" Allen asked, wanting to check and see for himself.

"Yes, you may go and visit." Komui said with a smile before leaving Allen to do just that.

-**Break**-

Upon entering the room, Allen saw Kanda relaxing and laying back in bed. He looked so tired and pale, but Komui said he would be fine.

"Hey..." Allen said quietly, not wanting to startle Kanda.

"It's okay, I heard you come in." Kanda said softly, his hands placed over his stomach softly. It was almost as if he were cradling it, to try and get his baby to sense that it was all right,

"I contacted Lavi... I told him I would let him know about your condition when I found out." Allen said while walking over and taking a seat. Kanda looked at him with a saddened expression.

"Can I do it? I... I want to talk to him." Kanda said softly, removing his hands off his stomach and placing them at his sides. He looked miserable.

Allen felt part of him break a bit, making him regret not treating Kanda better in the past and always picking fights with him. He felt... guilty because of it.

"Sure, just give me a second." Allen said before getting up and going to retreave the radio-communicator.

-**Kanda's POV**-

Allen brought me the radio, finally. I needed to talk to Lavi. Sure it had only been about 24 hours since he left, but I needed him like I needed oxygen to breath. All right... corny I know, but still.

"Thanks." I spoke softly, still not in the cheerful mood. I was a bit emotion-less at the moment. Now came the hard part. "Lavi... you there?"

"_Kanda! God, are you okay?_" he shouted back, making me smile a bit. Idiot as usual.

"Che, of course I am. I'm not that weak you know." I said, trying to make myself sound a bit angry so he wouldn't find out how I really felt. Scared.

"_Yu... I need to come back._" Lavi said quickly, defiantly.

"No! Lavi, you have work to do, and it's only been one day." I argued back. There was no way he was going to not do his job because of my one stupid mistake.

"_Are you sure? I don't want to have you go through this..._" Lavi said, saddening at the end. I couldn't help but feel a few tears fall then. I let out a sniffle. "_Yu...?_" My name was asked as a question. "_What's wrong?_" Lavi asked.

"Nothing... except that I just realized I'm in Love with the most caring Idiot in the world." I laughed slightly, wiping some of the tears away. That got a laugh out of him.

"_I love you too. I'll be home in about a month. Stay safe._" Lavi said, and then made an unnecessary kissing noise. I couldn't help but laugh, unlike myself, at that.

"Baka Usagi! I'll see you then." I said before ending all conversation with him after that.

"This is going to be a long month..." Allen said whilst shaking his head.


	7. Author's Note

Eh. I'm so sorry I haven't been adding more to this! D:

I completely forgot about it…. Absolutely. I don't even know if I can continue it… I'm so sorry to anyone who has been reading it.

I can't believe I forgot…. :'( Darn. I'll try and write more?

I'm sorry.


End file.
